As She Lies Dying!
by Theadosia57
Summary: Bella Swan lies changing into a vampire, but who bit her? She's surrounded by friends and enemies, Edward can hear nothing and Alice says she sees nothing! Who is responsible and why is Jasper so happy about it? Edward never wanted this, even if Bella did, this was never the plan! Twilight AU BxJ pairing (3rd Place winner in TwiFandomNews, For The Love of Jasper Redux 2018)
1. Well This Is A Conundrum

**A/N: My Entry into the 'For the Love of Jasper Contest Redux' on TwiFandomNews, I would like to thank my Beta for this one-shot, kimmie45, for wrangling all my comma's into the right places.**

 **Well it won 3rd place in the Public Vote and Monica03's Judges Vote. As I said last night 'I'm chuffed to the gutties' thank you everyone xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Well, this is a conundrum!**

The Cullen family, consisting of seven vampires had all arrived back at the big white house together, coming through the trees from slightly different directions, their eighth member, a human, they hoped was inside the house. They were not in their usual hunting pairs, usually mated couples hunted together and Edward tagging along with a different pair each time.

Because, well, nobody wanted to hunt with Edward anymore. They were all so sick of his whining and derision whenever he read their thoughts. He didn't like what he heard and refused to accept that it was he who was in the wrong. He still could not grasp how much he hurt all of the others with his childish, selfish and usually belligerent behaviour.

So, for that reason alone they mixed things up, and it was Alice and Rose who hunted together. Jasper, Emmett and Esme had gone as a group and Carlisle had taken it upon himself to go with Edward. He alone, well, except for Bella, could keep him out of his head, permanently. Not by reciting classic books in foreign languages or thinking about endless sex or torture techniques like the others did. No, Carlisle needed none of their tricks.

He only thought of happy times and his family, of how he loved them all equally and for their own uniqueness. His thoughts always included Bella and his joy at how good she was for his family; how she completed it. Alice and Rose were discussing fashion and cars, Emmett was carrying Esme over his shoulder, laughing at Jasper, saying all her hugs were for him alone and he wasn't sharing,

"Yeah, yeah! We'll see. Wait until the next time you destroy somethin', Em," Jasper said laughing, then was distracted by his phone beeping.

 _ **'Your life is about to change! Be happy, see you soon in Alaska. Peter'**_

Carlisle smiled at his sons, as he and the morose, moody teenager also hit the lawn.

"Sorry son, I think you'll find her hugs are mine," he laughed, whilst scooping Esme out of Emmett's arms and hugging her to him closely.

Everyone, including Edward, smiled at the couple who they thought of as their parents. Except, maybe Jasper, who saw them more as older siblings, who he respected greatly with a deep abiding love. Their bonds of familial love were strong and special, even with all the stressful times they'd had lately, but they were about to be put to the test.

This was to have been the last hunt for them here in Forks, Washington. They were moving on to pastures new, or so the town's people thought. Actually, they were returning to Alaska for a break from human life and to reconnect with the Denali's, who resided there on a permanent basis. Everyone including Bella was going, the house was to be packed up today and they would leave tomorrow. School was done, graduation was over and nothing held them here anymore.

 **ASLD**

Charlie Swan had been the only thing holding Bella in the little town. But fate had intervened and Charlie was killed saving Billy Black from a wolf of all things, whilst fishing three months previously. It had been starving and beyond crazed, attacking randomly and finally finding what it thought was an easy meal in the wheelchair-bound Billy.

Charlie had shot at it, then found himself pinned and bitten in the neck by the demented, sick wolf before it died. The length of time before receiving treatment did the Chief of Police untold damage; blood poisoning had set in and it cost him dearly. He died in Forks General six days later, leaving his eighteen-year-old daughter alone.

Renee, Bella's mother, wanted her to return to Phoenix to be with her and Phil, Bella's stepdad, but she had refused. Graduation was a mere two and a half months away and she was supposedly attending college in the fall with Edward and Alice, so she put her foot down and moved in with the Cullens.

Edward had been so full of his plans for her, sharing his room, being at her beck and call all the time and he totally tried to quash all of her protests otherwise. But Bella approached Esme and asked for a room of her own, saying she didn't feel it was right under the circumstances and she needed space, to grieve and come to terms with her father's death on her own, with her things, not Edward's around her.

So with the backing of Esme and Carlisle, she was given a room at the other end of the house from Edward. He moaned, sulked, and whined about it like the pathetic baby he was, and was ignored by all for his selfishness and lack of respect for Bella's needs and wishes. The next, and maybe more noticeable change, was when Bella found Alice in her room throwing out her clothes and belongings as if they were trash.

Bella, instead of just going along blindly with it as she would have in the past, went instead to Carlisle and asked for a lock to be fitted to her bedroom door. She explained that her parents bought her all those things, how they made her feel closer to them and they were still serviceable. But, mostly, how she felt it was a slap in the face to Charlie, that Alice thought her stuff rubbish to be discarded on one of her whims.

Carlisle agreed wholeheartedly and banned Alice from Bella's room without her express permission to enter. It soon became increasingly obvious to everyone Bella had changed once again after losing her father. They were still trying to come to terms with the changes in her after they left her last September and everyone, but Alice and Edward, had begged for her forgiveness for doing so.

She stunned them all by accepting everyone but Rose and Jasper's.

"You don't need to apologise Rose. You were the most honest, you never pulled your punches and I thank you for that." Bella told her, then hugged Rose for the first time.

"But, you, Jasper, need to apologise least of all. I know you only reacted to the overwhelming bloodlust from the family, especially Edward's, and if he hadn't thrown me across the room; well, none of that would have happened. I find it ironic that they all forget so easily what your gift is and how much they depend on you. But turn on you so easily if you slip up, because of them." She told the amazed empath, then also hugged him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Now, she brooked no interference from Alice in anything. She shot her down when she complained about Charlie's pre-arranged funeral plans. Bella, then asking only Esme to accompany her to the funeral parlour, the bank and Charlie's lawyer's office to sort everything out. Once again Edward whined saying he should be doing it for her and Bella snapped at him.

"For goodness sake, Edward! You're supposed to be eighteen. How would it look in town, if you were taking charge and not an adult helping me? Try to at least pretend to use your head!"

That at least shut him up, for the time being. But the most telling change, was each night when she retired to her bed. Bella locked, not only her windows, but her door as well and Edward was refused admittance at any time. During the day, everything was seemingly fine, they were still a couple and spent time together, but it was now on her terms and not his, something he disliked intently.

Everything was just the normal status quo, unless he tried to order her to do something, or tell her to eat what he said, and if he tried to change any plans she'd made, then Jasper could sense her ire, perplexity, and occasionally disgust with Edward. Bella was beginning to see no future for her and Edward and it saddened her.

Everyone else could see it but him, he gave her no room to be herself and she was starting to revolt. He now was continually pushing for them to get engaged and she adamantly refused every time, eventually yelling at him.

"Is that what you think of me, Edward? A heartless bitch who would plan her wedding weeks after burying her father? If that's the kind of woman you want, well, I'm not her and never will be!"

She stormed off to her room and refused to speak to him for a week because of that faux pass.

Everyone else was trying to help her, Rose even began to see the new Bella in a different light. Offering to upgrade her truck's engine and they talked about a re-spray. This would mean her father's last gift to her would last that much longer. Bella was ecstatic, while Edward was livid, he hated it and thought it beneath them; to him it was a crappy second-hand truck. Emmett had even re-installed the radio from her eighteenth birthday back into it.

So as every day passed, Bella began to pull away from the controlling ways of both Edward and Alice and grew much closer to the others. Never fully forgiving either of the two for the enforced abandonment last year, she blamed Alice as much as Edward. She knew Alice must have seen everything and did nothing to help Bella through that devastating time and it still rankled.

Alice only came when she needed Bella's help, but she knew Alice lied about thinking her dead. Why waste time Edward didn't have, by coming to Forks if she was meant to be dead? But unfortunately, nobody else had picked up on that. Edward, on the other hand, had made everyone go with him using emotional blackmail and she knew he lied to them all about what he'd said to her in the forest that day.

They were both users and Bella was no longer prepared to let them do it to her. She was often to be found in the kitchen cooking with Esme and also in the garden planting or weeding. Sometimes helping Rose out in the garage, learning how to fix her own bike and truck, so she wasn't so dependent on others.

Playing games with Emmett was always fun and even winning a few against him was awesome; he was the brother she never had. Reading and discussing books, or dissecting the news with Carlisle, and sometimes Jasper too, was helping her broaden her mind and gave her ego a much-needed boost. Along with learning to play chess with the ever calm Jasper showing off her strategic mind to him.

He was the balm to her soul she so sorely needed and she no longer allowed Alice or Edward to keep them apart. They spent hours talking about history and the cause and effect of it on today's world. The two found they had much in common and it made them both very happy. Bella needed Jasper's presence more and more and he, too, couldn't stay away from her. They just gravitated towards each other's calmness.

Things came to a head two days before the Cullens were going to leave for the weekend, to hunt one last time in the Olympic range before they left. Emmett had a new game on his phone, which by the answers you gave and the way you solved the problems, gave you your mental age.

It used a points system and everyone was, for once, playing, writing down their answers to the given questions. There were lots of moaning and some whining, but eventually, everyone was done and Emmett started to explain the points system.

Edward made an ass of himself by saying to Bella, "Don't feel bad if you're score is low, Bella love, you're only human after all."

Her anger spiked and Jasper decided to up the ante, suggesting everyone mark someone else's results, so no cheating occurred. He knew Edward of old and he would cheat to make himself look better. Carlisle took Bella's, Esme took Edward's, Jasper took Emmett's, Rose got Alice's, Emmett got Esme's and Alice got Carlisle's, leaving Bella with Jasper's and Edward with Rose's.

The results were illuminating, given the parameters were from ages 16 to 90.

Carlisle 87,

Jasper 85,

Emmett 79,

Esme and Rose both 64,

Bella 44,

leaving Alice and Edward in the bottom positions with her being 36 and him only 30.

Alice laughed saying, "Well, I'm happy, who wants all that rubbish in their head, anyway?"

The results did not go over well with Edward, he whined and ranted, saying it was wrong and a lot of old rubbish. He accused Emmett of outright cheating, said it was impossible for both Rose and Bella to have beaten him as well, implying they, too, cheated.

Bella got up to make herself coffee, patted him on the head like he usually did to her and said, "Never mind Edward, you're only seventeen anyway, at least you gained thirteen years! Even though you're acting like a five-year-old brat!"

He flounced out of the room in a strop and everyone heard Bella mutter from the kitchen under her breath.

 _"I'm surprised he managed all that. I wonder if he cheated? How could I ever think I was in love with someone so infantile?"_

Carlisle was starting to grow concerned. Bella was mentally and physically outgrowing Edward and if he didn't change her soon she'd leave him. It was becoming quite apparent already, it might even be too late. So, after Bella went to bed, he tackled Edward about the future; it didn't go well at all.

Edward was angry and belligerent, immature and condescending about the whole thing, insisting he knew what was best for her as she was only a human, then saying none too quietly,

 **"I have no intention of ever changing her Carlisle, you know this! What is your problem? We'll marry like I planned and when she dies then so will I! I don't understand how you all see this as something wrong? It's what I've decided and that's final! I will not discuss it again!"**

Bella froze outside her bedroom door, having just returned from Jasper's study where she'd gone for a new book to read. Well, she wasn't actually surprised or upset, but she was adamant, there would now never be a wedding. She was so relieved it made her pause, then smile and finally grin to herself.

Alice groaned in annoyance downstairs and the others looked at her, she said softly, "Bella heard him, the wedding will never happen! But I still see her as one of us, how can that be?"

Edward caught her vision and rushed towards Bella's room. She saw him coming and entered quickly, totally ignoring him, slammed and locked the door.

Just as he was about to force it open, Carlisle stepped in front of him and said firmly, "Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day, Edward? Go down stairs and stay away from Bella. That's an order. Now, Edward!"

Nobody spoke to him for the rest of the week, well, not out loud anyway. Bella just acted as normal around the others and totally blanked him. He tried everything to get her to acknowledge him, but she looked through him as if he didn't exist.

He even heard her mumble at one point, _"It will be as if you never existed!"_

This, unlike everything else, began to get through to him and he knew he had crossed an unspoken line in Bella's head once again. He thought that when they returned from the weekend hunt, she would have calmed down, and would talk to him them. Yes, he was convinced that's what would happen.

 **ASLD**

As the seven vampires approached their home, they wondered if Bella was back. She had said she was spending the weekend at La Push while they were away, as this would be the last time she saw her friends. Edward had started to try and deny her even that, but before he could put his foot in his mouth anymore, Jasper had removed his tongue; thus, stopping the fool making things any worse for Bella. He was beyond childish, petty and irritating.

So as they crossed the lawn, they were confused by the slowly beating sound coming from within. It was strangely like a heartbeat, but much too slow. _What the Hell?_ They all started running at the same time and Edward could hear the confusion and concern running through their minds until they crossed the threshold, and then nothing.

Alice, too, saw nothing. Nobody's future at all. It all stopped as they entered the house.

She grabbed Carlisle's arm saying, "I can't see anything, it's blank, it's like I don't have my gift anymore!"

They all flew up the stairs, and for once, Bella's door was wide open. She was laying there on her bed as if sleeping, but they could all see she was changing. In fact, she was almost finished. But how? Who? Nobody knew. No other scents were found by Jasper as he quickly did a perimeter sweep. As he returned, he felt everyone's emotions, well, his gift was still working; he thanked God.

Edward was horrified, angry and bereft!

 _'Well, that was tellin', did someone steal his prize?'_ Jasper mused.

Everyone else was confused, but happy, they all wanted this for her; even Rose had capitulated. Although, Alice was livid. She was clutching her head trying to force a vision before running outside. Bella, herself, was serene and happy too, no pain was in evidence at all. That was strange, but made Jasper just as happy, he didn't want her to suffer.

 **"I can't hear any of you. Who did this? One of you did this. Why? I expressly said no! I** **forbad it and you did it anyway!"** Edward ranted loudly for a few seconds.

"Shut the Fuck up, Eddie! This had nothing to do with us or you anyway, this was always her choice when she had one!" Emmett said angrily, sick of Edward spouting crap.

Edward just stopped, clutched his throat, and then when he went to speak again, nobody could hear him. But Jasper felt pleasure coming from Bella and he smirked. She stopped him from ranting, well, at least them hearing him. Carlisle saw the smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Bella's stoppin' us from hearin' him. She's blockin' the sound of him whinin'! I can feel her pleasure," he replied, overly happy.

Edward looked beyond outraged, and actually stamped his foot. Esme slapped him so hard across the head he was knocked to his knees, and for once, looked ashamed of himself. Carlisle smiled at his mate and started giving out orders. They had to go and go soon. His main task was to keep Edward away from Bella and to check her over.

But when he tried, he couldn't get near her. Alice, too, tried when she returned. Trying to put a useless scrap of material on her, one that was pretending to be a dress, but she was unable to touch Bella at all. Esme just nodded to herself, and found a pair of stretch jeans and a lycra t'shirt and proceeded to usher everyone out of the room. Jasper was reluctant to let go of Bella's hand.

Esme then dressed Bella in those clothes and some sports underwear, then fixed her hair into a ponytail, before finally putting on Bella's converse shoes. Bella would need to shop soon, everything was a little snug on her new body.

"Don't worry, dear, I won't let them touch you until you're awake and it's over," She murmured and stroked Bella's cheek.

"About three hours, Esme!" Jasper shouted from his room, where he was packing up all his books.

 **ASLD**

In each room of the house, all the members of the family were trying to work out what had happened.

' _How had Bella's change started?_ ' wondered Emmett, so confused about the whole thing, but he was also very happy. He would always have her as his little sister now.

 _ **'Who had done this?**_ **'** Edward raged angrily. He had lost everything now- Bella and her blood! How could this have happened to him? He always got what he wanted, why was it always so difficult when Bella was involved?

 _'Why was there no bite mark on her body?'_ Carlisle mused. Just that one little scar over her heart. Did she know we would find it hard to go against him and pre-empted us all, especially Edward?

 _'How does she not feel any pain?_ ' Jasper had never seen anything like this before. It was unnerving him a little, but he was beginning to think Bella was amazingly using her shield even now.

 _'Why? How did I not see this? I can't understand how that bitch got this. The one thing she wanted and we refused to give!'_ Alice was beside herself, this was not what she decided would happen.

 _'Will Bella leave now that she has what she wanted, now she no longer cares for Edward?'_ Esme was worried she'd lose her new daughter. She was determined to stop that at all costs.

 _'Well, she's more clever than I gave her credit for, but how did she do it?'_ Rose thought. Sure this was all Bella's doing if she'd set her heart on this, Rose knew Bella would find a way to achieve it.

They were all done in two hours roughly and sat waiting for Bella to awaken, so they could get some answers. However, some already had their own theories; Carlisle, Esme and Jasper to be exact.

 _She was_ _so_ _calm and happy for this to have been forced on her,_ Jasper felt and didn't understand why he was so damned happy about it.

 _She had been physically prepped for this,_ Esme thought, having seen Bella naked when she dressed her, _was this planned?_

Carlisle had a fleeting glance of that one tiny scar over her heart, he knew the what, but not the how. The closing up of his study gave him an insight into what Bella had managed to do, but there was no evidence in her room.

So, for now, they waited, some downstairs, some in the hallway. Esme and Jasper by her bed holding her hands. When her heart gave its last beat, Edward rushed into the room only to be bounced right back out. Emmett laughed as he walked right past him into the room followed by Rose.

Carlisle asked if he could enter and was tugged in by an unseen force. Alice put her hand out and felt the way it blocked her as well. Edward was pissed off, everything was now out of his control and he hated it. But still, he didn't see this was of his own making. Edward Cullen could do no wrong in his own eyes.

As Bella opened her eyes for the first time as a vampire she sighed contentedly. This was what she wanted, and, at last, she was a proper part of the family. As she sat up, she saw the two outside of the room. Alice's malevolent stare into Bella's eyes and him, all she saw was anger, loss and was that...

"Revulsion? Really, Edward?" She said, before slamming the door in their faces finally shattering any last lingering ties she had ever had for him or her.

She looked around the room at the five vampires and said, "Hello, my family?"

"Yes, my dear, always," Esme answered patting her hand.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"As my Doctor or my dad?" she asked.

"How about as your Dr. Dad?" He quipped.

"I feel good, awesome in fact!" she laughed.

"You look good, little Sis," Emmett said beaming at her.

"Thanks, Em, you look huge!" she grinned back at him.

"Thirsty?" Jasper quizzed, confused by how calm she was.

"Not especially, a tiny tickle though," she replied, pushing her emotions towards him and he nodded. But as their eyes connected, both looked a little stunned.

"Okay, how'd you do it, Bella?" Rose asked and Bella sighed, "Can't get anything past you, Rose, can I?" she laughed.

 **ASLD**

So Bella began to explain what had happened while they were away hunting. She'd gone to La Push early the next morning. Everything was going well as she said her goodbyes to everyone, then Jake had gotten all bolshie and demanding. She had said in conversation to Billy that she and Edward were over, so Jake demanded she stay in Forks.

 **"Where you belong, away from those fucking leeches!"** he'd yelled.

Jasper started to growl when she said that. Bella looked at him, smiled, and took his hand.

She told them she'd let Jake have it with both barrels, that she would never be coming back and if he thought she would replace Edward's controlling ass with his own, he was sadly mistaken. He'd grabbed her and started to shake her violently. When Sam arrived and physically knocked him out, he helped her into her truck and told her he would put Jake under an Alpha order to stay away from her until they left.

By now, all three of the vampire males were growling and Bella was gently rubbing Jasper's arm and calming him down, just as Rose and Esme were to Emmett and Carlisle. They were all watching the two interact so instinctually.

So Bella continued, on her return to the house, she decided enough was enough. This was her god damned life and she would be making all the decisions from here on in. She searched Carlisle's study, found the vials of venom he had from everyone and made a plan. Once she'd bathed, done all the personal things that needed doing, she went to the kitchen.

She had some much-needed coffee, found a plastic cooking syringe and some ice. Returning to Carlisle's study, she filled the syringe slowly at first, then all the way to the top. Knowing she would have very little time until it ate through the plastic, she froze the area on her chest over her heart with the ice, then using a scalpel to cut a small deep hole before cleaning and returning the scalpel to its rightful place.

Everyone gasped at that.

Emmett said, "Wasn't it sore?"

"Yeah, but I knew the burn would be worse, so I ignored it." Bella answered, and Jasper squeezed her hand with pride.

She told them she threw away the ice, went into her room to lay down, and pushed the syringe into the open wound forcing the venom into her body. Leaving the syringe where it was to dissolve due to the last of its contents. Once the burn began, her shield kicked in and separated her mind from her body. This allowed her to keep the syringe in place until it started to melt into nothing and the wound closed.

"Then I just kept re-running every memory I could remember through my head and waited," she finished off by saying.

"Wow, so who's venom did you use?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

Jasper felt Bella's embarrassment and knew if she'd still been human, she'd be blushing, so he pushed her some calm and she took a breath.

"Well, I took some compassion, some unreserved love, some humour and some tenacity and filled it to the top with unequalled strength and bravery," she said quickly, looking down at her hands

Everyone was stunned. Jasper was completely thrown by her description of his venom. She thought of him as strong and brave, he was humbled.

"You didn't use any of theirs at all? Hot damn, he's going to be so pissed!" Emmett laughed.

"I could hunt now, Jasper, will you take me?" Bella asked shyly, and his smile lit up the room.

"It would be my pleasure, Darlin'. Just take my hand and I'll never let you fail, that's a promise," he answered, leading her to the window.

"Are they? What just happened?" Emmett quizzed.

"I'll tell you what happened, Edward and Alice just floated up shit creek without a paddle! Oh, they are in so much trouble. Do you think Alice knew, Carlisle?" Rose asked her father.

Just as Carlisle went to answer, they heard the scream and growling from the hallway of both Alice and Edward. Now that Bella was no longer there, they could hear and see everything and knew they had lost it all.

 **ASLD**

"Just relax and follow your instinct, darlin', you'll do fine," Jasper said.

Pointing Bella at the smallish bear, not wanting her to be too overwhelmed the first time, he couldn't believe what was happening. She was his mate. He knew it, felt it, and wanted her with a passion he had never had before.

 _'All that time they had been keepin' us apart, to stop the unstoppable. No wonder Edward never wanted Bella changed. He knew she would leave him immediately, the mating pull_ _would see to that'_.

Jasper had definitely been drawn to human Bella and enjoyed her company from the beginning. But between Alice and Edward, he'd been kept from her and it's not always noticeable; the mating pull between humans and vampires. It also explains why he, and not Edward, killed James and why he felt she was worth it when they were in Phoenix.

 _'So, if they both knew, they just found themselves in a huge hole, cause that shit's against all vampire laws. Maybe I'll bury them in it'._

In fact, the Volturi must also have seen it, and even though they wanted Bella changed 'cause she knew the secret, they knew that she wasn't Edward's mate.

 _'Aro and his games, he was surely settin' the cat amongst the pigeons that day. Well, for their sake, they better not be there when we get back'._

Alice and he had drifted into a strange arrangement of friends come fuck buddies more than thirty years ago. He knew she wasn't his mate no matter how many times she insisted they were. He's seen the real thing before he met her, in the shape of his brother, Peter and his mate and wife, Charlotte, and had it reinforced by Emmett and Rose, as well as, Carlisle and Esme.

Eventually, Alice stopped insisting after ten years together. Although, she wanted to be married to him, he reminded her firmly, "I'll do it as a Hale or a Cullen, but I'll never marry you as Jasper Whitlock. Just remember, Alice, it's not real and if I meet my mate I'm walking away a free man. You can have your fantasy for now!"

Jasper had all of that running through his mind as he watched Bella take down the bear. It was a little messy, but not too bad for a first attempt.

The sight of her slashed shirt and the blood running down her chin almost did him in; she now had his full attention. She was laughing and wiping her hands on her trousers when she saw him moving her way, and it looked to all intents, that he was stalking her.

Bella felt her dead heart flutter and lowered into an automatic crouch. This was something she'd never seen before. His eyes were black and his chest rumbled with the sound of a half growl, half purr and she liked it. Responding right away with her own eye colour change and lighter growl.

"I'm apologisin' now, darlin', in case I get carried away, but I'm about to change your status from doe-eyed virgin to full-blown woman and I guarantee you're goin' enjoy it!" Jasper's said, smiling wickedly at her.

"Wow. Fancy that I've been a vampire for just over two hours and I'm getting laid, if I'd known it would be that easy," she sassed back, just as he pounced.

The forest rang out with the sound of them sealing their mating bond and coming together for the first time. The birds took flight due to the growling, and small animals took cover from the sound of their bodies crashing together. Even in the large white house they could faintly be heard.

"Damn, I can hear them from here, wow!" Said Emmett.

"Yes, son, we often hear that kind of thing from here," Carlisle said, clapping him on the shoulder. "So, since we never say anything to you and Rose, you will show them the same courtesy, okay?"

"But! But! Damn it!" Emmett said, laughing, "Yeah okay."

"So, Edward, Alice? Where will you be going? I doubt you'll be welcomed in Alaska anytime soon," Rose asked, in a saccharine sweet voice.

"He can't stop us if we want to come!" Edward said, pompously.

"Oh, he can and he will, son. You both broke the law. I suggest you start running before they return. Give it fifty or maybe seventy-five years; I'm sure they'll mellow, eventually," Esme said, as she opened the front door for the two gobsmacked teenagers.

Carlisle shook his head at Edward as he tried to protest, "You made your bed, Edward. I can't believe how callous and heartless you two have both been! I suggest you both head for Volterra, Aro will forgive you if you join the guard. As your mother said, give it some time and maybe one day, you'll be able to return," he said, wearily.

Rose rushed up the stairs and then back again with clothes for the two lovebirds.

"They're on their way back. I suggest you go now in one piece or we'll have to mail you to Volterra." Rose said happily.

She rushed past them to leave the clothes at the edge of the forest. So it was just the four vampires that greeted Jasper and Bella on their return. Seeing how controlled and calm she was, they decided to head out for Alaska as soon as they were ready.

"Are you sure, Carlisle? Us rather than them?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Yes, my daughter, they have to learn life's what you make it, and not to be squandered no matter how long you have," he replied, hugging her tightly to his side.

Jasper took Bella's hand in his own and lead her out to the garage. "Bike or car, darlin'?" He purred in her ear.

"Bike, please. Will you let me take you for a ride sometime?" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Anytime you like, darlin', anytime!" He answered.

Turning to kiss her until she was almost dizzy. Bella sighed happily as she was holding on tight to the back of her mate. Her life had taken a whole new turn and she was going to embrace it and him for all eternity.

 **ASLD**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. Death By Lethal Injection

**A/N: Just to say 'Fate' cleared 10,000 hits and with Aggie94 being the 300th** **reviewer. Also 'Was Visible Any Better, You Betcha' passed 10,000 hits too. Now on with the conclusion of 'As She Lies Dying', hope you like it xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Previously;**

 _ **"Then I just kept re-running every memory I could remember through my head and waited," Bella finished off by saying.**_

She could hardly believe how lucky she was, her shield was protecting her from the burn of the change. Bella was beyond happy about this; it was the one thing she had not been looking forward to. She was trying to remember everything that she could about her life, thanking God it was only eighteen years and not longer. The early years were patchy and full of love, but some moments stood out. The ballet fiasco, learning to ride a bike, a myriad of hospital visits. Bella remembered how the doctors looked sideways at Renee, her mom after a few visits.

That was until she tripped over the leg of a chair in the ER and knocked over a trolley of medical supplies and ended up need stitches in her forehead as well as them setting the broken arm she'd come in with having come of her new bike. That was when a nurse suggested ballet lessons to Renee for balance issues, god that was not a good idea. In only one lesson, Bella kicked some poor girl, slapped another with a flailing arm and then took a whole line of them down after tripping on a loosened ribbon.

She remembered her visits to Charlie, her father. About falling into the tide pools every year like clockwork. Sliding on wet patches, launching herself down his stairs. Bella was tripping and stumbling her way through her formative years until Charlie gave her a book to read, as a joke. He said she'd be safer sitting down reading. With her eyes fastened to the pages, Bella could walk without tripping, avoid obstacles and even evade falling down the stairs. The doctor said it was because she was no longer consciously trying, so her body did it automatically, it was crazy and could only happen to her!

But through it all, Bella's childhood was good. Renee was no cook, she was flaky and forgetful, but she was fun. They did many things she'd never have tried on her own and for that Bella was truly thankful to her mother. Her family wasn't perfect but they were her family and Bella loved them very much. If everyone listened to the way Edward described them, you'd think Charlie was a country hick and Renee poor white trash, that's about as far from the truth as you could get.

Now she starts to remember more recent times, her move here when Renee and Phil married. They needed space and she needed not to hear them having sex, Eeew! Not that they shouldn't, but her mum can be very, let's say vocal at times. There are some things Bella doesn't need to know and that topped her list. So she decided to move in with Charlie and take care of him for a while before she went to college. Because Bella had meant to go and although she never told anyone what she'd be studying, it was important to her.

But she was sucker punched by meeting the Cullens, not getting the chance to be herself before Edward took over every aspect of her life. Bella knew now, he, as she called it dazzled her. In other words, he used his vampire lure on her, making Bella do his bidding most of the time. Because how else could an independent, strong-willed person become a weak-willed, reliant fool like she did. Charlie didn't really see it because of only seeing her for two weeks every year. But that wasn't her and at first, she didn't complain because Mr Wonderful liked her!

But even so, occasionally Bella talked back and made her feelings plain and Edward swept them aside as irrelevant. Everyone saw what Alice and Edward wanted them to see. Bella was not her best friend, just a living tailor's dummy for Alice to dress. Come on, she was Jessica on steroids, why would Bella want her to be her friend. What Bella still didn't understand was what their game was, but when she awakes it's over. So Bella staggered through those months in a vampire-induced haze caused by both Edward and Alice, she saw that now, but why?

He never wanted her physically but was attracted to the blood and the quiet mind. That she kind of understands. Bella was that expensive bottle of wine, one you bought but had no intentions of opening, ever! But what was Alice's part in all this, she couldn't figure that out? Then like a bolt out of the blue Bella felt it all slide into place. Jasper! Alice always tried to keep them apart, said he had no control, that he'd kill her. If she loved him she'd have been with him all the time, not Bella. So why did she not want them to spend time together? What did Alice see?

When Bella started to think about Jasper she got that warm fuzzy feeling she always did from him. That's the reason she used more of his venom than everyone else's. Except for theirs, Bella refused to have any part of Alice and Edward inside of her. Edward always said they, like them, were mates. She didn't believe it for one minute, Emmett never treated Rose the way Edward treaded her. Just as Esme would never dream of doing to Carlisle what Alice did to Jasper.

Also that utter crap she spouted when she returned the day of the cliff jumping incident. The minute she told Rose Bella jumped to her death, Alice would have known Rose would tell Edward. So why waste what time Edward had by coming to see Bella? Because Alice knew she wasn't dead that's why! She wanted Bella to take him back, but why? What had she seen that would make her return for her? Bella was out of their lives and it could have been for good, so why come back?

But anyway, Bella went with her, not for Edward's sake but for Esme and Carlisle. They would have been devastated by his death; they didn't seem to see the bad things he did. Though why the moron wanted to die was beyond her. Was losing your singer worth killing yourself for or was it a plan to get Bella back and the Volturi were aware of it. They had to be, Aro had read them both. Maybe she should phone him and ask what the fuck was going on! Well, it didn't work out so well for them, Jane enjoyed hurting Edward. Aro must have wanted to see this play itself out because he let them go.

Bella was starting to realise the glamour wasn't working as well for either of them and she would not play ball this time. Then Charlie was killed by a rogue wolf! How ironic is that, saving Billy Chief of the wolves from a real one. Renee wanted Bella to go back to her and Phil, but she couldn't. Something was holding her there in Forks, it's wasn't Edward or Jake. It's not Forks itself or Charlie's memory. It was this intangible thing, she felt it pulling her, but not to where or who. It was a barely-there feeling, but she couldn't go, it won't let her.

She moved in with the Cullen's at Esme's request, not Edwards. Insisted on her own room and decided to wait him out. He wanted her to share his room and get engaged. Go to the college of his choice and he would not be changing her, she already knew that. Hearing him say it to Carlisle though did hurt a little,

 _ **"I have no intention of ever changing her Carlisle, you know this! What is your problem? We'll marry like I planned and when she dies then so will I! I don't understand how you all see this as something wrong? It's what I've decided and that's final! I will not discuss it again!"**_

Bella started to make her plans then. She wouldn't put the onus on anyone, she'd do it herself.

So that's what has led her here, to lying in her bed changing into a vampire. Bella was fully aware when the other returned and heard all they said. Alice's distraught,

 _ **"I can't see anything, it's blank, it's like I don't have my gift anymore!"**_

 _ **"I can't hear any of you. Who did this? One of you did this. Why? I expressly said no! I**_ _**forbad it and you did it anyway!"**_ Edward's rant.

" _ **Shut the Fuck up, Eddie! This had nothing to do with us or you anyway; this was always her**_ _ **choice**_ _ **when she had one!"**_ Emmett's angry retort.

 _ **"Bella's stoppin' us from hearin' him. She's blockin' the sound of him whinin'! I can feel her pleasure,"**_ Jasper's reply to Carlisle.

This voice made Bella feel calm and excited at the same time and when he took her hand she felt some little pulses of electricity pass between them and she was beginning to see what Alice had been trying to avoid. Jasper and she had a connection and if Bella was guessing right it was more than just friendly. Would they really do that? Were they so petty and childish? Yes, yes they were and worse the Volturi knew it and yet said nothing. Was it so boring being a vampire that even the leaders would stoop so low?

Bella didn't want any of the others to touch her until her change was complete. She repulsed both Carlisle and Alice's attempts. But Jasper's hand in her was fine and when Esme said,

 _ **"Don't worry, dear, I won't let them touch you until you're awake and it's over,"**_

She relaxed and let Esme dress her in her own clothes. The time seemed to drag now, but she felt her heart quicken and was sure it couldn't last much longer.

 _ **"About three hours, Esme!"**_ Jasper had shouted from his room,

Three hours! God, it was interminable. But eventually even they passed and Bella opened her eyes to the sight of her family and them.

 **ASLD**

 **Also Previously;**

 _ **'Your life is about to change! Be happy, see you soon in Alaska. Peter'**_

 _What the Fuck? Cryptic bastard!_ Had been Jasper's response in his own head. He was used to Peter's strange bits of insight, but they were frustrating too. He had been laughing and joking with Esme and Emmett, the smile still on his face when they all heard it, a slow heartbeat. Laboured and erratic, every third beat or so was missing, it was almost like someone changing he thought,

 _Oh Shit, Bella!_ That's when the whole family started to run toward the house. The emotions flying around were damn near overwhelming. He didn't try to separate them out now, he'd do that later. Perfect recall was a handy tool, but he'd felt fear and horror, hope and joy. Also resignation and blinding happiness, as well as his own relief! That confused him for a moment, but he pushed it aside as they entered the house. Both Edward and Alice's powers stopped working as they crossed the threshold, but his was fine.

They saw nothing, so everyone rushed up to Bella's room and there she lay, under a sheet on her bed. Her hair spread out around her as if asleep and he couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked. He'd always thought her pretty, but now she was glorious. This almost vampire was even more beautiful than Rose in his eyes and that gave him pause. How had he not realised his feeling for Bella had changed, she had never felt like a sister to him, friend yes, sister no!

He signalled Carlisle he was going to do a perimeter check and raced out of the room, trying to get hold of his own emotions. As he raced around the grounds of their property he could feel for the first time a definite pull, it urged him to return to the house. It registered once again that his power was still working when he felt Edward's horror, anger and was that great loss. Yes, he felt bereft.

 _Well, that was tellin', did someone steal his prize?_ Jasper mused to himself.

Everyone else was either confused or happy, well Rose was resigned and Alice, oh Alice was livid. Clutching her head trying to force a vision, before rushing outside to be free of what was obviously Bella's shield. Bella herself was serene and happy; there was no apparent pain in her body. Wow now that was unusual, but for some reason, it really made Jasper happy.

Edward was in full rant now, demanding to know who did this. Saying he'd forbidden it and how dare they go against his orders. Emmett told him to shut it, that it was what Bella wanted and suddenly Edward was clutching his throat, He tried to speak but nothing came out and Jasper felt a wave of pleasure coming from Bella and smirked. Carlisle saw the smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Bella's stoppin' us from hearin' him. She's blockin' the sound of him whinin'! I can feel her pleasure," he replied happily,

Then Edward had a hissy fit, Esme slapped him so hard it dropped him to his knees and Carlisle just smiled and then started issuing orders for their move. He was going to check Bella over and Jasper realised he'd moved over to Bella's side and was holding her hand,

 _Huh! I don't remember movin', Wow, I can feel electricity passin' between our fingers!_

Carlisle had been rebuffed by Bella and Alice appeared next to the bed, sneering at their joined hands. She was holding a blue dress; well a blue piece of material that Jasper assumed was a dress.

 _Why would she put a newborn in a dress that looked like tissue paper? Is she insane?_

But Bella wouldn't let her near her at all. Esme was smiling and bustled about collecting some of Bella's own clothes. She then hustled everyone out and Jasper was reluctant to release he hand at all. As he left the room slowly he heard Esme say,

"Don't worry, dear, I won't let them touch you until you're awake and it's over,"

He saw her stroking Bella's cheek. So she didn't seem to mind either Esme or Jasper touching her.

"About three hours, Esme!" Jasper shouted from his room, where he was packing up all his things distractedly. Thinking about Bella and the flow of energy that had passed between them. Then about how calm she was,

 _'How does she not feel any pain?_ '

Jasper had never seen anything like this before. It was unnerving him a little, but he was beginning to think Bella was amazingly using her shield even now. Two hours later he was back by her side, feeling calmer the moment he walked through her door.

 _She is_ _so_ _calm and happy for this to have been forced on her_

Jasper felt this strongly and didn't understand why he was so damned happy about it. Moreover, she smelt wonderful. hell, she smelt like she'd been made for him. It was like home and happiness, love and promises. He was stroking the back of her hand as he mused, barely registering Esme on her other side doing the same. Everyone else was scattered about waiting. As her heart finally stopped, he saw Edward had tried to enter the room but was thrown back out unceremoniously.

Emmett was now laughing so hard as he and Rose walked past Edward and into the room, Carlisle was more cautious and asked permission to enter, and then found himself pulled in by an invisible force. Alice didn't even try; she felt the barrier across the doorway and knew she would not be allowed to pass through. They all heard Bella sigh as she opened her eyes for the first time as a vampire.

Jasper watched her as she sat up and saw the two vampires she'd denied access to standing outside the door,

"Revulsion Really Edward?" Bella said, before slamming the door in their faces, Jasper felt all ties to them break from her and he was elated.

"Hello, my family?" Her bell-like voice said,

Jasper felt a tingle throughout his body, he was beginning to see just what Edward and Alice had been trying to do. They had forgotten one small thing, just what a wildcard Bella was and how much she hated to be controlled. They had played a dangerous game and lost!

"Yes, my dear, always," Esme answered patting her hand.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle now asked.

"As my Doctor or my dad?" she answered and everyone smiled,

"How about as your Dr Dad?" He quipped with a huge smile.

"I feel good, awesome in fact!" she laughed and it was like music to Jasper's ears.

"You look good, little Sis," Emmett said beaming at her.

"Thanks, Em, you look huge!" she said grinning back at him.

"Thirsty?" Jasper quizzed, still a little confused by how calm she was.

"Not especially, a tiny tickle though," Bella replied,

Pushing her emotions towards him easily and he nodded agreeing. But as their eyes connected, both looked a little stunned, Jasper knew then he was right. They were broken from their staring at each other by Rose asking,

"Okay, how'd you do it, Bella?"

"Can't get anything past you, Rose, can I?" Bella said sighing,

Everyone laughed Rose was tenacious and tended to see things others missed. Once Bella had explained how she'd managed to change herself and why. The family all stood mouths open and radiating pride. They had been angry when she told them about Jacob's reaction. Jasper had started to growl when she said that. But Bella just looked at him, smiled, and took his hand. By the time she got to the point where Sam had to step in, all three of the vampire males were growling.

Bella was gently rubbing Jasper's arm and calming him down, just as Rose and Esme were to Emmett and Carlisle. They, in turn, were all watching the two interact so instinctually. Jasper had squeezed her hand when she told them about cutting herself; he had sent her his pride in her strength.

"Wow, so whose venom did you use?" Rose then asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

Jasper felt Bella's embarrassment, as well as Rose's smugness. He knew if she'd still been human, she'd be blushing, so he pushed some calm towards her and she took a breath.

"Well, I took some compassion, some unreserved love, some humour and some tenacity and filled it to the top with unequalled strength and bravery," she said quickly,

Everyone was stunned. Jasper was completely thrown by her description of his venom. She thought of him as strong and brave, he was humbled and beyond proud of her. Bella had had enough now and asked Jasper to take her hunting.

"It would be my pleasure, Darlin'. Just take my hand and I'll never let you fail, that's a promise," he answered firmly,

Leading her to the window and they jumped out together. While Bella got her first taste of hunting Jasper had all sorts of thoughts and emotions battering his psyche.

 _All that time they had been keepin' us apart, to stop the unstoppable. No wonder Edward never wanted Bella changed. He knew she would leave him immediately, the mating pull_ _would see to that._

 _So, if they both knew, they just found themselves in a huge hole, because that shit's against all vampire laws. Maybe I'll bury them in it._

 _Aro and his games, he was surely settin' the cat amongst the pigeons that day. Well, for their sake, they better not be there when we get back._

Jasper couldn't quite believe what was happening. She was his mate. He knew it, felt it, and wanted her with a passion he had never had before. This explained so much to him, James, Phoenix and Bella's belief that his attack was Edward's fault. Because he would never have been able to kill his own mate, human or not. He was dragged from his thoughts by the sight of her. A couple of drops of blood on her lips and chin and torn shirt were his undoing.

"I'm apologisin' now, darlin', in case I get carried away, but I'm about to change your status from doe-eyed virgin to full-blown woman and I guarantee you're goin' enjoy it!" Jasper said, smiling wickedly at her, her reply just made him want her more.

"Wow. Fancy that I've been a vampire for just over two hours and I'm getting laid, if I'd known it would be that easy," she sassed back, just as he pounced.

So it was just the four vampires that greeted Jasper and Bella on their return. Bella thanked Rose for leaving them some clothes, as Jasper had ripped hers from her body. Not that she had minded at all. Seeing how controlled and calm she was, they decided to head out for Alaska as soon as they were ready.

"Are you sure, Carlisle? Us rather than them?" Bella asked quietly, a little unsure of her place there.

"Yes, my daughter, they have to learn life's what you make it, and not to be squandered no matter how long you have," he replied,

He was hugging her tightly to his side; he was never losing this daughter again. Jasper then took Bella's hand in his own and led her out to the garage.

"Bike or car, darlin'?" He purred sexily in her ear.

"Bike, please. Will you let me take you for a ride sometime?" she said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Anytime you like, darlin', anytime!" He answered, his mind going wild with the possibilities.

Well, Peter was right, his life had changed and it was most definitely for the better. He couldn't wait to introduce his mate, his Bella to his brother and sister. With that, he put his foot down and they sped off towards Alaska and the future.

 **ASLD**

 **Many Months Ago:**

 _ **"**_ _ **Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Go make your preparations"**_ (Aro from New Moon)

Caius is practically vibrating with rage and Marcus is his usual dispassionate self, But Aro has a pleased and wicked smirk on his pale face.

"Let us eat my brothers and then I'll tell you a tale of a fool and his sister, plus their impending fall from grace!" Aro says as he leads his brothers to the centre of the throne room as the latest tourists are led in.

The truth of Aro's gift had never fully been explained and many assumed he'd see what the person being read wanted him to see or at least what they showed him. Not so, he sees it all, from your first breath as a human or for those with no human memories from the moment you opened your eyes to your second life. Two such arrogant fools had just been read by their leader and he was not impressed, not one bit. Edward and Alice Cullen were spoilt, greedy and selfish individuals who thought themselves above most other vampires.

But Aro wanted their gifts, under his control, of course. So today he had made an unspoken deal with one and the other had seen it. If they could carry out their plan then they were free and clear forever, if not they were his for one hundred years. Of course, they were ignorant to the truth; they would be his for eternity. Now you would assume they knew it was a trap because Aro Volturi no longer broke this one rule. 'You never come between mates for any reason'. He had done so millennia ago and it had cost him dearly.

But the arrogance of the Cullen children was such they thought he was fooled and would never catch them out. Aro was far cleverer than they, he allowed Edward to read only the thoughts he wanted him to see. Just as they had tried and failed to do, he of course succeeded. Aro's deal was when Isabella Swan's spirit was broken and she was being controlled by her vampire husband, Edward. Along with when they had to gotten rid of Jasper Whitlock, they were either to kill him themselves, with no outside help or they broke him too, so much so that he would return to Maria.

Alice had given give up trying to control the Major; this was going to be hard. For some reason she could not see the future when Aro made that decision, so they were blind to Jasper and Bella's decisions. Then and only then, would they not ever be called to Volterra to serve the brothers. Edward was arrogant enough to think it would be easy, not seeing he had no power over Bella any more. But from reading them both carefully Aro knew they were losing Isabella, especially after the stupidity of the recently forced separation that Edward had imposed.

Where Edward had seen it making her need him to return to her badly, Aro saw her independence had raised its head. As for the ludicrous idea that they could either kill or cajole Major Whitlock, he thought not. Aro knew from them that Jasper was not yet aware Isabella was his mate and that gave him the loophole with which the other two would literary hang themselves. He gave them until Isabella's nineteenth birthday to make it all happen. If not then they would come to Volterra to join his guard.

 _'Remember Edward, no sex with Isabella until she's changed. You don't have the control and if you kill her our deal is void and your life is forfeit!'_

Aro had successfully covered his back, reminding Edward of his weaknesses around Isabella, ensuring he did not sleep with another vampire's mate. This he explained to Marcus and Caius as they sat in their offices, Caius laughed heartily, commenting that he doubted whether the boy was capable anyway. So, for now, the Cullen family would be watched and all they, the Volturi need do is wait and Edward's and Alice's powers would be theirs before this year ended.

"I intend to send Afton and Chelsea to see how things lie with the Cullens. She will check all their bonds but not touch them. He will spy upon our unwitting duo, neither will make any decisions nor get within Edwards range of hearing. They are just our insurance and will record and document what is happening in Washington" Aro informs them and although they know he's sailing close to the wind, he is breaking none of their laws.

 **ASLD**

 **Now:**

"Masters, I have never seen anything like it ever in all my long years. She injected herself with a mixture of everyone's, except Edward and Alice's venom. In fact, it was eighty percent Major Whitlock's! They have a connection already, she would have trusted him with her life and he felt strangely drawn to her, the need to protect her was very strong. When she wakes they will make the leap and it won't take much time at all" Afton said happily, he had great respect for the Major.

"As for those to imbeciles, they are less than useless. Every time Bella wouldn't comply Edward had a tantrum, Sir's it was pathetic at best. Are you sure you want them? That boy has the emotional range of a teaspoon! As for that manipulative witch, she's beyond selfish and narcissistic" Chelsea said to her leaders.

"Oh yes Chelsea we do and your first order is to break their bond with each other. We will have them both, but not as a family. I want them tied to us all, make it happen my dear and then you and Afton may have that holiday you wanted. Be back by Christmas though for the festivities" Aro informed her before hanging up and smiling at his brothers.

"That didn't take long Aro. They don't seem very bright at all!" Caius states.

"They only lack motivation brother, once Chelsea has that's in place they will be perfect guards and with no ties to each other, they are no threat. If they were that stupid together, apart they will never try anything" Marcus reminds him and bows to his brothers before leaving them to the matter of the Cullens.

 **ASLD**

Barely twenty minutes after the other Cullens had left, Alice and Edward returned to the house. He was livid as the smell of sex wafted in their direction from the forest.

"That Whore! She gave herself to that Barbarian!" he yelled, caring not if he was heard by anyone.

"Edward, don't be crass, we knew they were mates. We gambled and lost! The question is what do we do now?" Alice said trying and failing to see a future for them, unaware that Chelsea's gift had already started to loosen her bond with Edward.

"Fine, they are mates but, did they have to do that, here?" he whined like a child, confused as to why Alice was not giving him the sympathy he deserved.

"Only you are a repressed virgin Edward, the rest of the world actually enjoys it! Now shut up, stop whining and let me think. Go and pack your stuff, I'm sure you can at least manage that? We need to go now!" Alice said, but she was too late.

"Well well, Cullens! How are you feeling this fine day? I see you caught the scent of love in the air. I must say, Alice, you're dumber than I thought, giving up the Major. That man has some moves and the projection, wow! Afton and I were caught in the blast and well, what can I say, it was amazing. Oh and Edward, you best be glad she wasn't your mate, that woman would have broken you in two! Talk about flexible and adventurous, damn!" Chelsea said,

With an evil grin on her face, she bombarded Edward's mind with intimate images of Jasper and Bella together in the forest. He looked for the entire world as if he wanted to be sick.

"If you're ready, it's time to leave. Personal belongings only, the guard have no need of all that tat Alice. You will wear what the brothers decide, we don't really care much for fashion in Volterra" Afton said smirking.

So it was that a distraught Alice and a sulking Edward followed Chelsea and Afton to the airport. With one last implanted command, they were sent off on the Volturi jet to join the guard and serve the Volturi for as long as they both survived.

 **ASLD**

The Volturi are nothing if not efficient, so although they were on holiday now, Chelsea and Afton headed to visit their old friend Eleazar in Alaska. It would have been rude after all to be this close and not call; also the chance to rub it into the Cullens that they were betrayed from within was irresistible. Not to mention seeing the newborn for themselves now she was awake and assessing her gift. They couldn't do it before without giving themselves away. So after calling ahead, they arrived one day behind the Cullens.

The tension in Alaska was palpable. The Denali sisters were not amused; the girl who was supposed to have married Edward now had Jasper instead. Worse still there was no Edward to console; they were not inclined to be hospitable to Bella. As none of the three had ever found their own mate's and probably never would. They did not accept that Jasper was Bella's. Succubae rarely found their other half and were destined to satisfy many, but not always be satisfied themselves.

Sex and passion they understood, but not love. This was made blatantly obvious when they started in on not only Jasper but Emmett too. With no Alice to warn them of an impending assault, it was up to Bella and Rose to sort them out. Rose waded in with teeth and claws at the ready, but Bella pulled her back and just placed her shield around the two men. The sisters could not touch or reach them no matter what they tried.

Kate was unable to distract Bella either by zapping her with her electrical current. Carlisle was appalled by this behaviour and Esme disgusted. Eleazar and Carmen could not curtail the out of control women and the house was in chaos when the two Volturi guards arrived. In all the turmoil everyone forgot one thing. Bella was a newborn, a newborn that had just recently been mated. So when she finally blew they thanked God they were outside. The three sisters were caught in the blast of her shield when it turned from defensive to offensive.

It took several hours for the four parental figures to retrieve all of their body parts, well almost all. Kate was missing all her fingers on one hand, Irina had an ear missing and Tanya's nose was nowhere to be found. They would have to await their return under their own steam so to speak. Bella had her shield back around not only the two men but Rose and herself too. Jasper was trying to calm her and stop himself projecting her anger on the others, which he now realised he'd been doing before.

During all of this, Chelsea and Afton soaked up all they saw and heard. Chelsea had no way of reading the bonds of the four younger Cullens under the shield and Afton found the whole debacle amusing.

" Non praeintelligitur cur Volaterras in Aro Succubae negare passurum agi nisi ut nunc. Dampnas! "He said laughing reverting to his default language of Latin, and Eleazar nodded.

"Yes Afton, they rarely accept the bonds of others. The only reason they don't touch Carlisle or I is because they see us in a parental type role. Aro will not have that kind of disruption in Volterra. I fear Jasper may have made it worse by projecting his new mate's anger; she is after all a newborn. But the lack of respect shown by the girls was unwarranted!" Eleazar said shaking his head in mortification.

Esme decided now would be the time to leave and warned Carmen and Eleazar the girls would not be welcome at their home while Bella was a newborn. Next time she might kill them and it would be well within the law for her to do so. Succubae were the bane of the vampire world. But with body parts missing they would not venture very far for the foreseeable future.

 **ASLD**

 **Volterra:**

It was in front of three grinning brothers, Edward and Alice found themselves once more. Alice was resigned, she knew they'd failed. But the fool with her appeared unwilling or unable to accept it. Losing was something Edward was not used to, he was no longer the golden child, no longer the special one. He wanted to argue and rail against the brothers but was unable to do so. His mind was divided and it would eventually drive him insane if he did not just accept it. This was going to be what his life would be like from now on, it was a case of capitulating or dying. He now knew what it felt like to be Bella, controlled and made to go against his own wishes. Both he and Alice were getting a taste of their own medicine and who'd have guessed, they didn't like it one little bit!

 **ASLD**

 **Non praeintelligitur** **cur Volaterras in Aro Succubae** **negare** **passurum** **agi** **nisi ut** **nunc** **.** **Dampnas** **! (Latin) -** I never understood before, why Aro refused to allow Succubae into Volterra, but I get it now. Damn!


End file.
